


The World Doesn't Matter

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler helps Josh pack for his move to LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how they both adjusted to Josh's move and this happened.

It was a wednesday night and Tyler had come over to help Josh Pack. Josh was making the move out to L.A. Tyler was excited for him, really. He was just bummed that he wouldn’t be able to come over and see him any time he felt like it. Okay, so maybe time apart would be good. After all, they were technically co-workers who saw each other every day for months at a time. Besides that, they were still best friends. Tyler would miss their late night Taco Bell runs that turned into driving aimlessly on backroads. 

“Tyler, are you okay over there?” Josh was sitting on the floor, sifting through a box of knick knacks. “You’ve been staring that the ceiling fan, waving the tape gun back and forth, for like two minutes now.”

Tyler shakes himself out of his reverie. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” He set the tape gun down on the box he was halfheartedly packing. 

“You’re always thinking. “ Josh chuckles. “Is it cool if I put some music on? Tyler nods. Josh plugs his iPod into the speakers and “Passenger Seat” by Death Cab For Cutie begins to play. 

The guys both return to their tasks, swaying along to the music in the background. Josh was excited to move, really. He was just scared at the thought of being so far from his family and friends, and Tyler. He felt like no one understood him like Tyler did. He thought back to the first night they hung out together.

They spent the whole night talking about their dreams and aspirations. Josh told the younger man things he had been to afraid to admit to himself. Josh felt silly saying it, but he would miss their sleepovers. It was a new chapter in his life and he knew it would be okay. New things were just scary.

A ringing noise came from Josh’s laptop and he remembered that he had a Skype date with Debby. He pulled himself up from the floor to search among the mounds of boxes for his macbook. Tyler found it first and handed it over to him. Josh clicked answer right away and Debby’s smiling face popped up. 

“Hey, you." Debby said softly. “How’s the packing going?”

Josh scratches his head and glances around the room. “Uh, it’s going I guess. I don’t have a lot left. I’m just trying to get rid of stuff I don’t need.”

“Well, hopefully you’ve got a big enough box for Tyler since you’re gonna need him.” Debby’s laughs making her whole screen shake. Josh blushes, not sure how to respond. “He’s in the room, isn’t he?”

“Uh, yeahhh…” Josh moves his head so she can see Tyler wave awkwardly at the camera. 

“It’s all in good fun, Tyler. You know I mean well.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tyler fiddles with the tape gun and avoids looking at the computer. It’s not that he doesn’t like Debby. He just feels like he’s losing Josh to her sometimes. 

“What day are you heading out again? I need to make sure I can pick you up at the airport.” Debby questions as she pulls out her notepad. 

“Saturday.” Tyler says glumly.

Josh jerks his head back to Tyler, catching his solemn expression. “Yeah, I leave on saturday.” he mumbles as he turns back to the computer.

“Wow, this is like siamese twins being separated, but not as gross or dangerous. Wait, that didn’t make any sense…” Debby scrunched her nose in the cute way that Josh loved. 

“Nah, not really. It was a nice try though.” Josh and Debby giggled and made cute faces at each other. Tyler threw down the tape gun with an exasperated sigh and left the room. 

“What’s his problem? Is he not getting enough attention from Jenna? I can text her-“

“No, no I’ll handle it.” Josh cut her off. “Can I call you back in a bit?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Debby’s voice softened, “Was it something I said.” She bit her lip, anxious for Josh’s reply. Debby loved Josh, but she was always worried their relationship would never compare to the bond Josh had with Tyler. 

“I don’t think so. Let me go check on him. I’ll call you back.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, I love you.” Josh gave his girlfriend a sincere smile.

“Debby smiled back shyly. “I love you too. Go take care of your best friend.” 

[----------]

Josh found Tyler outside in the backyard. He was sitting on the ground pulling strands of grass and placing them into piles. Josh sat down in front of his pile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tyler kept his head down, focused on his grass pulling. “That was a quick Skype call.”

“I cut it short. I wanted to come check on you.” Josh started to add to the pile. 

“How’d your _girlfriend_ feel about that?” Tyler says in a mocking tone. 

“She’s fine with it. Look, I know you’re upset. You don’t need to be a jerk.” 

Tyler snuck a look at the older man, who was now angrily pulling grass and making his own pile. “Sorry. I- sorry.” Tyler wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled his knees to his chest. “I don’t want you to go.” Tyler said weakly. 

Josh sighed and moved to sit by Tyler’s side. He rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “I know.” Josh pulled his knees in to be a mirror image of Tyler. “I’m scared.”

“I know. We’ll be okay, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again. We do kind of work together."

Tyler smiled. “Yeah, I guess you have a point. It will just be weird at first. No more sleepovers.”

“Nah, that’s not true. We always do that on the bus.”

“Do you honestly feel comfortable talking about the things we do with the crew within earshot? I know their our friends, but it’s different.”

Josh was quiet for a minute. “I get what you’re saying.”

The sat in silence for a moment, letting their thoughts cloud the air. “I'm jealous of Debby." Tyler whispered. 

“I know. Neither one of you have anything to worry about.” Josh stretched out his legs and laid down in the grass. The stars above him make the move seem much more imminent. “Do you ever think about the stars?”

“Dude, what is this? A rom-com?” Tyler laughs. 

“I’m trying to have a moment. Come here.” Josh pulled Tyler down in the grass beside him.

“If a bug crawls on me, I will scream bloody murder-“

Josh smacked Tyler in the chest. “Would you shut up for two seconds. I’m trying to make you feel better.” 

“Okay, geez.” Tyler rubbed his chest. “You didn’t have to hit me so hard.”

“You’re still talking…”

“Sorry, I’m done.”

“Thank you, I was trying to say that the stars are the one constant we have. No matter where we are or who we’re with, the stars all look the same.”

Tyler interrupted, “You do realize they’re all dead, right?”

“You are the absolute worst!” Josh threw his pile of grass onto Tyler. They erupted into a screaming fit, chasing each other around with handfuls of grass. Josh caught up to Tyler and grabbed the younger man by the middle and tossed him over his shoulder. “Into the pool you go.” Josh made his was to the swampy kiddy pool sitting in the corner of the yard. He couldn’t remember the last time it had been emptied, let alone cleaned.

“Shit, Josh I’m sorry! Please don’t. Oh my god, it’s so gross dude. Put me down! I’ll take you to Taco Bell!”

At the mention of his favorite eating establishment, Josh propped the younger man back on his feet and ran back inside. “Shot gun!”

Tyler yelled back. “You’re the only one riding, idiot!” He shook his head as he followed the older man out to his car. He knew their friendship would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it serious at first, but then it just got silly.


End file.
